Luna Menguante
by Shiki Demonus
Summary: Himeko deseaba ser una escritora más que nada en el mundo. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser muy dedicada a su trabajo, no consigue buenos resultados. Una noche, en busca de un milagro, le pide un deseo a la luna menguante ¿Le cumplirá el deseo?


* * *

**_Aclaraciones:_**

_Este es un universo paralelo al de Kannazuki no miko original. Las situaciones e historias de los personajes varían aunque siguen manteniendo, en su mayoría, los mismos lazos que en la serie o manga. Los que conozcan la serie ya se deben haber dado cuenta de esto en el momento que situaron a Himeko como novelista en vez de fotógrafa._

_

* * *

  
_

**Luna Menguante**

_parte 1_

Himeko intentaba fijar la vista en la pantalla de su ordenador sin dejar caer su rostro sobre el teclado. La cabeza le pesaba, estaba totalmente agotada de pulsar aquellos botones sin ver ningún cambio favorable en aquella imagen representativa de una hoja en la pantalla. La presencia de la luna brillante a través de la ventana no la ayudaba a espabilarse. En cambio, le recordaban lo tarde que era y lo mucho que le gustaba admirarla desde la mullida cama. Lo único que había hecho durante el día, aparte de los quehaceres, fue sentarse frente a la computadora e intentar seguir su novela. Cada vez que escribía algo, se daba cuenta de que no le gustaba o que la historia no la llevaba a ningún lado. Se sentía un desastre.

Himeko siempre había anhelado ser novelista y escribir escenas románticas, ser admirada por su trabajo pero, por más que se esforzara y se esforzara, no veía mejoría en sus historias. En todos los lugares donde las publicaba, nunca se movía del último lugar de "Los 20 mejores" (si es que aparecía en algún puesto). Eso le sacó más de una lágrima a la pobre muchacha. Se sentía una completa inútil para la única cosa que le gustaba hacer y en la que se sentía medianamente buena: Escribir. Pero no, no se rendiría aún… ¿Qué más le quedaba si lo hacía? No era muy rápida en las tareas. Y en los deportes, ¡Ni hablar! Nadie que se tropiece con un suelo lizo debe ser capaz de hacer deporte sin terminar en el hospital.

Sospechaba cuál era el problema de que sus historias románticas no fueran tan buenas, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. El problema es que, Himeko, jamás había tenido un romance. A los 16 años, no había estado en una relación con ningún chico ni con nadie. No porque no fuera hermosa, al contrario, lo era, y mucho. Su imagen dulce y aniñada, la cual ella ignoraba, había sabido ganar el corazón de un sin fin de muchachos. Simplemente, era dueña de una timidez incorregible. Bastaba con que un chico se le aproximara demasiado para que su rostro se ruborizara y comenzara a balbucear como tonta. Nunca fue muy popular en la escuela más que cualquier persona común, e incluso, en el club de literatura, donde era miembro, no hablaba con sus compañeros si no fuera por motivos de estudio ¿Cómo iba a poder escribir una historia de amor creíble si hasta ella misma desconocía lo que se sentía enamorarse? Se lo preguntó una y mil veces. Eso le recordaba lo soñadora que podía ser a veces.

Cerró sus ojos y los frotó con sus dedos, tratando de aliviar su cansancio. Luego le dio un vistazo a la cama detrás de ella como si dictase una invitación silenciosa.

—Necesito descansar…— se dijo así misma—.Tal vez es por eso… estoy cansada…

Apagó el sordo rugido de su ordenador y se desvistió arrojando su ropa por donde pudo. El cansancio le hacía imposible mantener los ojos abiertos. Levantó las sabanas y se acostó en ropa interior, no tenía ganas de ponerse su pijama.

—Solo estoy cansada…. —se dijo así misma de nuevo, como si intentase convencerse de ello para poder dormir.

Miró con ojos repletos de ilusión hacia la luna junto al cielo estrellado, aquella luna menguante que iluminaba su habitación con gentiles rayos blancos. Se tapó hasta la nariz, dejando sus ojos abiertos a la imagen de aquella imagen celestial. Tal vez, si tenía suerte, pasaría una estrella fugaz y le pediría un deseo: Ser la mejor novelista del mundo. Era todo lo que deseaba en ese momento, nada más importaba. Sin embargo, nada, el cielo seguía tan místico pero exclusivo.

El sueño comenzó a ganarle.

—_Entonces se lo pediré a la luna_— susurró mientras sus parpados comenzaban a caerse. —_ Mi deseo… a la luna…—. _Fue lo único que alcanzó,

La muchacha cerró sus ojos y, por unos momentos, antes de dormir, tuvo la sensación de que una hermosa muchacha de cabello largo le sonreía a través de la ventana.

A la mañana siguiente, el sonido de los pájaros sobre los arboles entonaba una gran orquesta natural. La muchacha abrió los ojos y rápidamente se tapó el rostro al sentir la luz del sol golpearle la vista. Refregó sus ojos contra la sabana, intentando desaparecer esa mancha en la vista que siempre aparece cuando se mira de golpe al sol. Sacó una mano de entre las sabanas y tomó el despertador, sumergiéndolo con ella en aquella cálida cueva de tela.

— ¡Dios mío!— exclamó tirando todo al suelo—. ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

Saltó de la cama de una forma tan brusca que casi cayó al suelo.

Atacó el armario buscando su uniforme escolar. Todo lo que encontraba lo lanzaba a la cama, amontonándolo: Su falda, su camisa, sus medias… ¿Cómo era posible que fuese tan tarde? Himeko pensó, que tal vez había apagado el despertador medio dormida. No era muy difícil de deducir, siempre hacía lo mismo cuando estaba demasiado cansada.

Se vistió como pudo mientras repetía la frase "Me van a matar" incesantemente. Se puso la camisa, las medias… Tomó el peine y se cepilló mientras buscaba sus cuadernos. En 5 minutos bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Tomó la botella de leche y la bebió lo más que pudo antes de volver a dejarla en la nevera.

El reloj de pared de la cocina le recordó lo retrasada que estaba.

— ¡Me voy a la escuela!— exclamó antes de salir y cerrar la puerta, olvidando que sus padres se encontraban de viaje desde hace una semana y no volverían por un largo rato.

Por suerte, la escuela no se encontraba demasiado lejos de su casa pero, eso no hacía más que empeorar el autoestima de Himeko, al ser tan tonta como para llegar tan tarde a un lugar que quedaba a unas pocas cuadras de su casa. Corrió todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía mientras rogaba que tardasen otros pocos minutos adicionales en cerrar la puerta del colegio. Se había salvado gracias a ellos más de una vez en su estadía escolar.

Lo bueno de que las desgracias se repitan, es que se tiene pleno conocimiento de ellas. Himeko ya sabía los atajos que tomar y las cosas que debía evitar: como la casa enrejada a mitad del camino que albergaba un perro que, por alguna razón, amaba perseguirla cada vez que se acercaba o las calles con más transito que podían mantener a alguien esperando por varios minutos hasta que algún buen conductor se dignara a dejar pasar a los peatones.

Una vez en la puerta, Himeko estaba destrozada. Sentía que se había corrido una maratón entera. Jadeante y agotada posó su mano en uno de los muros que flanquea la gran reja del colegio (Que, por suerte, todavía seguía abierta) y se encorvó intentando recuperar todo el aliento perdido. _Tal vez debería comprar otro despertador._

— Déjame que te pregunte, ¿te viniste nadando?— dijo una voz con tono burlón—. Estas totalmente empapada.

—Mako…—susurró Himeko una vez recuperado el aliento —. No te vi acercarte…

—Si sigues quedándote dormida voy a tener que dejar de esperarte—.R reprochó Mako mientras sostenía un puño a la altura del pecho—. O castigarte de alguna manera para que aprendas…—golpeó a su amiga suavemente en la cabeza con el puño.

—Perdón. No lo hago a propósito —contestó Himeko mientras volvía a enderezarse.

Mientras acompañaba a Mako por el patio de entrada hacia el edificio, Himeko pensó que si alguien merecía tener el premio de la mejor amiga del mundo, esa era Makoto. Ella siempre había cuidado de Himeko como si fuera una hermana menor desde que se conocieron hace 4 años. A pesar de su carácter burlón, Mako era muy sobre protectora y fraternal con ella. Y, aunque Himeko nunca le gustó ser una carga, agradecía que su amiga estuviera allí para contar con ella cada vez que la necesitara (cosa que sucedía muy seguido). Un ejemplo de ello fue el año pasado, cuando Himeko estaba siendo acosada por cuatro muchachos de otro colegio en la calle. Por gran fortuna del destino, Mako hizo su entrada al pasar por allí de casualidad. No es necesario narrar lo que sucedió luego, basta con decir que los muchachos habrán necesitado cargar con yeso en sus extremidades por mucho tiempo. Himeko pensaba que Mako era sencillamente estupenda.

—Adivinaré: te quedaste escribiendo toda la noche frente al ordenador ¿No es cierto?— preguntó Mako mientras ya se encontraban subiendo las escaleras hacia el piso donde se encontraba su aula.

—Bueno…— A Himeko le hubiera gustado contradecirla pero sabía que Mako la conocía demasiado bien.

—Era algo obvio—dijo Mako luego de un suspiro—. No tenés remedio, muchacha…

Mako sabía lo retraída que podía ser Himeko a veces y siempre se esforzaba en invitarla a lugares con el fin de hacerle respirar aire fresco. "Tanto encierro no le hará bien a tu cuerpo", le recordaba cada vez que la llamaba por teléfono o en alguna charla casual. Himeko realmente disfrutaba de esas salidas pero también le gustaba ser escritora más que a nadie. Sin embargo, si se negaba a alguna invitación, Mako no tardaba en aparecer en la puerta de entrada de su casa para llevarla a rastras hacia fuera.

Antes de entrar al salón, Himeko y Mako esperaron que la profesora los regañara por llegar tan sobre la hora. Pero, no sucedió así. La profesora de matemáticas aún no había llegado y sus compañeros aún se encontraban desparramados por el salón, cuchicheando y totalmente dedicados a la suya.

—Parece que hoy la suerte te sonríe, Himeko— Susurró Mako mientras verificaba la hora en su teléfono celular y luego palmeándole el hombro a su amiga de forma algo brusca.

Himeko agradeció aquel destello de suerte. Aún se encontraba fatigada por la maratón desde su casa y necesitaba con urgencia una silla y una mesa donde recostarse. Inmediatamente buscó su asiento.

El salón era lo que podía llamarse común en una escuela. Los pupitres eran todos individuales. El de Himeko se encontraba al fondo, cerca de la gran ventana que daba hacia el patio y a una gran vista (ya que se encontraban en el segundo piso) que la muchacha no dudaba en aprovechar cada vez que la clase se ponía extensa. Sencillamente es tan difícil poner atención cuando las hojas y los arboles crean un entretenimiento más bello que mirar fríos números en un pizarrón.

—Dios. Estoy destrozada —refunfuñó Himeko apenas se sentó en su silla.

—Te lo tienes merecido— dijo Mako mientras apoyaba su mano en el pupitre de Himeko.

—Eres muy cruel, Mako. ¿Lo sabías?

—Alguien tiene que cuidar de ti, tu madre me lo encargó ¿No lo recuerdas?

—Lo recuerdo pero, te tomás el trabajo muy enserio.

—Mira quién habla… ¿Cómo va esa novela?

—Mejorará…—susurró Himeko mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre la mesa y recostaba la cabeza sobre ellos, sin dejar de mirar a Mako. — Deberías ayudarme alguna vez.

—Lo siento pero no se me dan bien esas cosas…

La conversación fue interrumpida debido a que la profesora de matemáticas, una mujer alta de cabello largo y recogido en una cola de caballo, hizo su aparición en la puerta. Makoto regresó a su asiento junto con todos los demás alumnos que revoloteaban por el salón. El silencio comenzó a hacerse notorio.

—Buenos días alumnos —saludó la profesora con tono grave. Los demás le correspondieron—. Disculpen la tardanza pero ha habido unos cambios de última ahora con una nueva estudiante que asignaron nuestra clase.

Un fuerte murmullo estalló en la clase.

—Muchachos, silencio… — ordenó la profesora mientras el salón volvía poco a poco a aquel ambiente silencioso, aunque aún podían escucharse algunos susurros. Himeko también sintió gran curiosidad.

— Chikane, puedes entrar. —agregó la profesora dirigiendo su vista hacia la puerta.

Todos quedaron en un silencio mortal mientras la muchacha hacía su aparición en el salón.

—Ella es Chikane Himemiya. Espero puedan hacerla sentir como en casa.

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido para el aula entera. Chikane captó la atención de una forma casi sobrenatural. Era bellísima, como una doncella. Su cabello negro era tan largo y lacio que sobrepasaba su delgada cintura, su cuerpo escultural. Y su piel blanca y de aspecto suave remarcaba sus ojos azulados, tanto que parecían brillar con luz propia. La rodeaba un aura de completa elegancia principesca.

Himeko podía sentir la fascinación de los hombres en el ambiente y la extraña mezcla de admiración y celos de las muchachas que recorrían a Chikane con la mirada, intentando no quedar tan atrás ante aquella nueva y devastadora rivalidad.

La doncella no pareció darse cuenta de todo aquello. Al contrario, sus ojos azules parecían distraídos, recorriendo entre la multitud en busca de algo especifico. Himeko pensó que aquello que sucedió luego fue producto de su imaginación, ya que, si no hubiera estado segurísima de no haber visto jamás a aquella doncella salida de los cuentos de hadas, podría jurar que ella fijó aquella seductora mirada en la suya y le guiñó un ojo.


End file.
